


Lost in Empty Pillow Talk

by hoeziertozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor breathplay kink, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Video Sex, like seriously, probably some other stuff as well idk, sorry if its too cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeziertozier/pseuds/hoeziertozier
Summary: Eddie receives a package from his boyfriend who's overseas.





	Lost in Empty Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> asjshddfjsl this is really nsfw, like im blushing  
> a huge thank you to @jacksbrak on tumblr (SevlinRipley on ao3) for reviewing this for me!
> 
> title from 'If These Sheets Were States' by All Time Low

Eddie groaned and collapsed on the couch. He'd had an unusually long day of classes, topped off with an extra shift at work because he needed the money. For some reason, all his lectures seemed to drag on, and work was no better. No matter how much he loved cars, being a mechanic was exhausting. By the time he'd returned home from the auto shop, it was well past 9 and all he wanted to do was sleep. And he would have fallen asleep on the couch if it weren't for his roommate, Bill, shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Eddie! Wake up!"

Eddie groggily rubbed his eyes. "'M awake."

"There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you're hungry."

He shook his head. "I just wanna sleep."

Bill smiled at him softly. "Alright, but you ought to sleep on your bed. The couch isn't good for your back."

Eddie rolled his eyes but got up anyway. "Thanks, doc." He squeezed Bill's shoulder and headed to his room.

"Oh, by the way!" Bill called out. "A package came for you today, I left it in your room. I think it's from Richie."

Richie. God, how he wished he could be with Richie. There's nothing he wouldn't give to be wrapped up in his lanky arms right now.

His boyfriend was currently in London for a student exchange programme. He'd been gone for a couple of months and Eddie missed him dearly. He wouldn't be back for another eight months and Eddie had no idea how he'd make it. That was why he'd been picking up extra shifts, just so that he could fly down and spend Christmas with him.

He saw a medium-sized box on his table and wondered what Richie could have sent him. He shook the box and something rattled inside. Grabbing a scissors, he cut open the package. Inside was another box, with a note stuck on it.

_**For when you're missing me.** _

Eddie frowned as he read the note. Knowing Richie, it could be anything from a sweatshirt that smelled like him to a framed picture of his dick. Eddie really hoped it was the first. He had enough dick pics from him and sending a framed one all the way would be a real waste of money.

He opened his gift and blushed furiously.  _Of fucking course._

Who was he kidding, he was dating Dick Tozier, after all.

Inside the box was hot pink silicone suction dildo. Eddie picked it up and studied it. It was soft and felt strangely familiar in his hand. It took him a while, but he realised that the sex toy was a customised one. It was the same length and thickness as Richie's cock.

His boyfriend had literally sent him his dick in a box. Unbelievable.

He wasn't complaining though. He loved his boyfriend's dick. Besides, it could've been worse. He could have gotten him a monster dildo that would've fucking hurt.

He picked his phone up and pulled up Richie's contact. It rang for a couple of seconds before his face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hi, Rich. How are you?"

Richie shrugged. "I'm good, a little busy with classes, but what's new? How about you, love?"

Eddie sighed and flopped down onto the bed. "Tired. I had a pretty long day. But at least I got to see your ugly mug, so that's good."

He grinned. "Ugly mug, huh? I clearly remember you saying, 'Oh, Richie, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen! I want to kiss your face all day!"

"In my defense, I was drunk. You can't hold that against me. And fuck you, I'm pretty sure those weren't my exact words." He sighed. "But you are beautiful and I miss your face. I just really, really want to kiss you."

Richie smiled softly. "I miss you too, babe. Don't worry, it's just another eight months. I'll be home before you know it. Until then, you've got other things to keep you company." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Eddie blushed. "Uh, yeah, I received your gift."

His face broke out into a smug grin. "Had to make sure you didn't get lonely. Do you like it?"

"You know I do."

"It's the same size as me, you know. Just so you never forget."

Eddie snorted. "Aren't you full of yourself?"

"You'll be full of me soon."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think I could ever forget. You've pretty much ruined all other dicks for me."

"Which is fine, since I don't ever plan on letting you go. I'm all you need."

"That's true, I wouldn't want anyone else anyway."

Richie scratched his chin. It had a slight stubble on it which made him look ten times hotter, Eddie didn't even know that was possible. "So, uh, you gonna use it?"

"Definitely. Just not tonight. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, no problem, take your time. Let me know when you do though, I wouldn't mind an in-depth review."

He chuckled. "I'm sure you wouldn't." He yawned. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'm really sleepy."

Richie shook his head. "Hey, it's no big deal. I'll speak to you tomorrow, yeah? Goodnight, and sweet dreams, Eds. I love you."

"'Night, 'Chee. I love you too. And don't call me that."

Richie grinned before he cut the call. Eddie put the dildo back in the box and shoved it under his bed with the rest of his sex toys. He changed out of his clothes and curled up under the sheets in his boxers. Not before long, he was calmly snoring away, dreaming of wild curls and giant glasses.

* * *

It was a week later, and Eddie finally had some free time. His one class for the day had been cancelled, so he'd finished his shifts early and had his evening cleared. On the plus side, Bill was spending the night with Stan and Mike, so he had the house all to himself.

After an early dinner and a long shower, Eddie was on his bed in his comfiest sweats and one of Richie's hoodies that he'd been forced to leave behind. He'd been scrolling through their old sexts and felt his face grow warm, mainly because they were embarrassing, but also because he was a little horny. He thought about the dildo sitting under his bed. Now would be the perfect opportunity to use it.

Eddie took it out of its box and twirled it between his fingers like a baton. He'd used sex toys plenty of times before, but there was something nerve wracking about someone watching him use it, especially when the sex toy was customised to that someone's dick. They'd masturbated together over FaceTime a couple of times before, but he'd never used anything more than his hands. This was something new.

He texted Richie.  **You busy?**

Richie replied almost instantly.  ** _Not for you, my love._**

**I wanna use your gift.**

Less than a second later his phone began buzzing. He answered and smirked. "That was quick."

Richie grinned. "You make me excited."

Eddie tugged at the sleeves of Richie's hoodie. "So, uh, how do you wanna do this?"

"I wanna see you, if that's okay."

Eddie nodded and propped his phone on his desk against a stack of books. Luckily, his desk was right next to the bed and he could lay back comfortably. Richie groaned. "God, seeing you in my clothes really does things to me, Eds."

"Yeah?" His tone was husky. "Things like what?"

"Like how I wanna just rip them off."

"Shall I do that for you?"

Richie nodded vigorously and Eddie yanked the hoodie off his head. Richie had done the same with his shirt.

Eddie got up on his knees and teasingly pulled the waistband of his sweats down, exposing the v-line of his hips. He heard Richie suck in his breath.

"You've gone commando, I see."

Eddie shyly ducked his head. "Underwear didn't seem necessary, since you'd make me take them off anyway."

"You know me so well, baby boy."

Eddie's face turned ten shades redder at the use of the pet name. His dick twitched and he silently cursed. Richie affected him so easily.

"Show me more, love." Richie's voice was low and deep. He pulled the sweats down a little more, but not enough to expose anything.

Richie let out a frustrated noise. "You love being a tease, don't you?"

Eddie grinned cheekily. "I like riling you up." He traced his fingers across his abdomen and up his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples. "I'm imagining your hands on me, Rich. I love your hands, they're so big."

"I love running my hands across your body, baby. Your skin feels so soft under my fingertips."

Eddie whimpered and let his fingers brush against his neck. "And I love the feeling of your lips on my neck, biting and sucking and marking what's yours."

"You're mine, and mine only. Tell me, what would you do if I was there with you right now?"

"I'd bite your lip and tug your hair, just how you like it, baby."

Richie groaned and palmed himself through his jeans. "The things you do to me, Eds."

"Tell me about them."

Richie sighed and unbuttoned his denims. He pushed his pants out of the way and Eddie could see the outline of his dick through his boxers. He felt himself growing hard as well.

"You drive me crazy, Eds. You make me want to shove my leaking cock into your mouth until you can't breathe."

Eddie shuddered. "Like this?" He hollowed his cheeks and pushed the dildo into his mouth until it was down his throat. The silicone tasted disgusting, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Richie moaned. "Fuck, baby, just like that. I love how your pretty pink lips look wrapped around my cock. So beautiful."

Eddie moaned and pulled the dildo out so that he could breathe normally. "I love sucking your cock, Rich, I love choking on it, it's so big." He pulled his sweats down completely and grabbed his own hard dick. "I love having your big hand wrapped around me, stroking me until I'm a moaning mess."

Richie groaned and shoved his own hand into his boxers and stroked himself lazily. "I love wrapping my hand around you, baby boy, you feel so good in it."

Eddie stroked himself a few more times before reaching over and grabbing the lube from his desk. He could hear Richie doing the same on his end. When he looked back at the screen, Richie had removed his boxers completely and his leaking, red cock was resting against his stomach.

"Turn around, baby boy. I wanna watch you as you open yourself up for Daddy's cock."

Eddie whimpered and did as he was told. He raised his ass up in the air and shook it, making Richie groan loudly.

"Fuck Eds, you have the most gorgeous ass I have ever seen."

He covered three of his fingers in lube and circled one around his hole. Slowly, he let his middle finger enter and groaned at the feeling.

"Yes, baby, just like that."

"I love it when your fingers fuck me, Daddy, they're so long." Eddie began thrusting his finger, and soon added a second finger. He began scissoring them, feeling himself loosen. "I love it when you open me up for your big cock, baby, it feels so good."

He propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look at Richie. His cheeks were flushed and his fingers were wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly. Eddie bit his lip and added a third finger, and Richie moaned. "God, baby boy, look at you, being so good and fucking yourself for me. So beautiful."

Eddie curled his fingers so that they were hitting his prostate with every thrust. He moaned filthily. "Uh, fuck, yes!" He quickened the pace of his fingers. He almost reached down to stroke himself, but he didn't want to blow his load before he'd got to the fun part.

"Think you're ready for my cock, baby?"

Eddie nodded. "Please, Rich, I need you," he sobbed.

"Stop and look at me, darling." Eddie pulled his fingers out and turned so that he was facing the camera. He grabbed the dildo and slicked it up with lube.

"How to do you want me to take it?"

Richie licked his lips. "Do you think you can ride it like you'd ride Daddy's big cock?"

Eddie nodded and propped it up on the mattress, supporting it with the blankets so that it wouldn't move too much. He got up onto his knees and positioned himself so that the dildo was pushing against his hole. "May I?"

"Oh God, Eds, fuck yes."

Eddie adjusted the dildo and pushed himself onto it. Slowly, it filled him up. It was just like having Richie's dick in him. He began thrusting his hips back at a steady pace.

"Fuck baby, you look so good taking up my cock. You love bouncing on Daddy's lap, don't you baby boy?"

Eddie moaned loudly. "Y-yes, Daddy, so much, oh my god."

Eddie spread his legs, lifted himself and dropped down onto the dildo. His thighs hurt, but the pain was masked by the pleasure. His breathing was laboured and he let out a string of soft, "uh, uh, uh"s. He could hear the sound of skin slapping against skin, and turned to look at Richie. His pace had quickened and his body was covered in sweat. Eddie knew he was close, he was holding off his orgasm till Eddie came.

Even though he was struggling to keep the dildo in place, Eddie let one hand stroke himself quickly. He could feel his stomach tighten.

"'Chee, I'm so close, I'm gonna come."

"Come for me baby, come for me."

Eddie quickened his pace and adjusted himself till the dildo was hitting his prostate. He knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

"Oh, fuck yes, Richie!" With a shout of Richie's name, he spilled into his hands. He rode out his orgasm until his hole hurt from the overstimulation. Slowly, he pulled himself off the dildo. He turned to the screen. Richie was stroking himself rapidly.

"God, Eds, I'm-I'm gonna-" a second later, thick, white ropes of cum shot out of dick, covering his hand and stomach. He stroked himself until he was down from his high. He panted, and slowly his breathing evened out.

"God, that has got to be one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had."

Eddie giggled softly. "Good to know that watching me fuck myself on our bed really gets you going."

"You're so fucking hot; anything you do gets me going. You could dance around wearing a sombrero and a tutu and I'd bust a nut."

Eddie wrinkled his nose. "I don't think I wanna hear about the rest of your fantasies."

"Trust me, Eds, they're Emmy-worthy plots."

"Don't call me that," he said, fondly.

Richie chuckled. "So, I'm guessing you have solid reviews?"

Eddie pretended to think. "Hmm, it's alright, I guess. It feels good, but not great. Tastes weird. I guess I'd give it... three and a half stars."

"Fuck off."

"Four, maybe?"

Richie laughed and shook his head. "You really know how to wound a man's ego, Eddie, my love."

Eddie smiled cheekily. "I just really love the real thing, that's all."

"Does that mean you don't want to do this again?"

"Oh, hell no. We're definitely doing this again."

"We should make this a weekly thing."

"Oh yeah, for sure." He shifted a bit, and grimaced as he felt the cum drying on himself and the sheets. "Gross, I need to shower and put these sheets in the wash."

Richie raised his eyebrows and smirked. "You up for round two in the shower? I've heard walls can be pretty good at fucking."

"I'm not getting my phone wet for you, sorry Rich."

"You'll get your dick wet for me though, won't you?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've had enough for today. Maybe next time."

Richie nodded. "Hey you know what?"

Eddie hummed. "What is it?"

Richie grinned smugly. "You should call your dildo Dick Tozier."

"Fuck off, Richie! I'm not naming my sex toy! God you're such a weirdo."

Richie cackled and Eddie smiled fondly. He may be dating a dweeb, but he loved him, and he wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this was too cringe, idk why my sorry virgin ass insists on writing smut when it clearly cannot
> 
> pls leave kudos and nice comments, i love validation :))))))
> 
> you can yell at me on tumblr if you want: hoeziertozier.tumblr.com


End file.
